GJ-bu (Light Novel) Volume 1
The first volume of the light novel series was released on March 18, 2010. Chapters and Summary Necktie Kyouya's necktie is a little loose and the GJ Club offers to help tighten it. Most of them fail: Mao tightens it too hard, Megumi ties it like a bow, and Shion ties it too short. Kirara is the only one able to do it properly. Game Master The President’s Job Mao tries to change a broken lightbulb, but to no avail, due to her small stature. Nice Guy One Kirara Kyoro addresses Kirara respectfully with the title "-san" but she insists that there is "One Kirara not three". He figures out that she is confusing the title "san" with the word for "three" in Japanese and decides to drop the honorific. You Need a Nickname Shake! Mao, bored, decides to command Kyoro to do things as if he were a dog. This Ain’t Coffee Shion is not accostumed to the taste of canned coffee because the coffee her barista brother makes is not as sweet. 10 Yen Coin Since Megumi was absent from the clubroom that day, Kyoro goes to buy drinks for the entire club. Mao tags along with him to see if he gets any special yen coins from the machine. Romance Novel – Part 1 Romance Novel – Part 2 The Rules of Set Meals Biting Danger It’s a Challenge! – Part 1 Megumi challenges Shion to a game of Othello. Predictably, Megumi loses. It’s a Challenge! – Part 2 Megumi challenges Shion again, this time to a game of Twister. In a surprise twist, Shion loses because she can't stomach the thought of posing indecently while Megu doesn't care. Jigsaw Puzzle Megumi creates a batch of cookies shaped like jigsaw puzzle pieces. The entire club attempts to solve it in their own unorthodox ways. Where Do You Start Washing From? Midterm Tests Shōjo Manga – Part 1 Kyouya finds shojo manga interesting. He finds out Mao doesn't think so because of all the kissing in it. Kyoro promises to bring in some shounen manga as soon as possible. Shōjo Manga – Part 2 Spider Everyone in the clubroom panics over a huntsman spider except Megumi, who promptly carries the spider away to the corner. The club screams at this so she lets the spider go through the window. Grin Mao makes a sign saying "grin" and holds it up next to Megumi. Kyoro is extremely disturbed at this and accidentally lets slip an implication that he has a crush on Megu. Mao grills him down for that comment. Megu makes both of them shudder when she finds the sign and repeats the word on it. Looking It Up Kyoro needs help with a history question. To his surprise, Megumi says "ggrks" directly towards his face. Want Some? – Part 1 Want Some? – Part 2 This time Kirara is eating some "manga meat". She gives it to Kyoro like last time but when Mao tries to grab it she bites the president. Kiss Demon Kirara is drunk from eating whiskey bonbons and she decides to have a little physical intimacy with all the girls in the club. Afternoon Nap Mao is taking a nap when suddenly she makes a strange noise in the middle of it. Shion claims that it's an eyecatch similar to those found in TV shows, only in this case used to change from bad dreams to good dreams. She proves it by whispering into Mao's ear a story that Kyoro is stealing her meatbuns. Convenience Store Bags and Cup Noodles – Part 1 Convenience Store Bags and Cup Noodles – Part 2 Beauties Grooming Time Kyoro has finished all his homework and has nothing to do when Megu offers the chance for him to brush Mao's hair. Mao surprisingly is calm during all this. Punishment Game – Part 1 Kyoro accidentally breaks Megumi's favorite cup. Mao goads him into not letting it go and Megu sets up a challenge for Kyoro as punishment: say her name a hundred times in a row. Punishment Game – Part 2 Punishment Game – Part 3 Punishment Game – Part 4 Punishment Game – Part 5 Illustrations Chapter Illustrations Color Illustrations Others Navigation Category:GJ-bu volumes Category:Novel